


【米英】西元3000年

by xuanl_398_Mary



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary
Summary: 也许，人类的历史就是不断的轮回和重复，总会有人重蹈覆辙。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USUK, 米英
Kudos: 7





	【米英】西元3000年

**Author's Note:**

> *纯米英向，tag中其他角色均为酱油  
> *角色死亡注意

也许，人类的历史就是不断的轮回和重复，总会有人重蹈覆辙。这不是说前车之鉴没有用处，而是不可避免的一种水到渠成。

「我以为，我只要将他安顿在原地，我一个人去面对一切风险，排除万难后做他一个人的英雄，殊不知这并不是他所期待的。」

在进入21世纪前的美/国度过了几年来最为轻松的一个元旦，他的老对手，苏/联，在今年宣布解散。冷/战正式结束。向他飞奔而来的除了欣喜，还有大西洋对岸的英/国。这几年来，尤其是局势异常紧张的时候，英/国没有再踏上美/洲的国土。战后的修复工作也不是一两天能完成的，通过美/国所得到的物资让整个欧/洲都有了喘息的机会。英/国也不例外。

他们都说这是美/国的一个幌子，打着支援欧/洲的旗号迫使他们在这段特殊时期里和他站在一起。事实的真相到底是什么恐怕美/国自己也不太了解，毕竟他也只是个办事的人罢了，而他只知道这项计划能够拯救英/国。对方却在这次见面上首先给了他一个巴掌。  
“你真是个彻底的笨蛋。”他冷冷地说道。还没有恢复过来的英/国对他构不成任何威胁，但美/国还是往后退了一步。  
“你看我这不是赢了嘛！”他故作镇定地挠了挠脸颊，虽然刚刚那一击着实让他感到了疼痛。  
“但你也有可能和他的下场一样啊！”绅士风度可不能用来形容现在的英/国，他不光在大吼大叫，身上的衣服也是因为长途旅行而变得凌乱不堪。  
“亚瑟，你是在担心我吗？”美/国故意做出吃惊的表情，凑了过去。  
“才没有。”英/国背过身去不再看他。  
“那么，难得你过来啦，我们去约会吧！”他牵起英/国的手扯了扯。  
“谁要和你…唔……”被拉过来的英/国毫无悬念地吻上了美/国，再多的话也都透过它所传递了。

——————————————

英/国一直作为苦恋的代表在欧/洲各国间传唱，从美/国独立开始，英/国的表现完全如同失恋的少女，这是法/国对此永远的评价。就连美/国不远千里来支援他的时候，英/国仍没有对他敞开心扉。“因为害怕被再次伤害”，那是之后他的解释。遭遇大轰炸的那段时间，他第一次看见战场上闲下来的美/利/坚，正坐在他的床边若有所思。英/国偷偷地睁开眼看着他，回过神时才发现自己打着绷带的一只手被对方紧紧地握住，他忍不住多用余光看了那年轻的面容几眼。

暗恋这种东西永远是旁观者清的。美/国在那时当然意识到躺在床上的某位病人已经醒了，但他还是假装什么都没有发现的样子盯着前方空无一物的橱柜发呆。该说些什么？他反复的问自己，一向自诩为聊天机器的美/国永远败在英/国手里。随着他的长大，发现亲口对英/国表达一些情感变得越来越难以开口，比如他做的司康饼真的很难吃，他的穿衣品味不需要他来插手，又或是心里那种超越兄弟的感情自己所无法理解和控制。他用拇指抚过英/格/兰伤横累累的手背，鼓起勇气看向了他。

还好，他在平静地“睡着”。名为“爱”的情感在他看到那张睡颜时喷涌而出，美/国再也无法忍耐，向着那白净的脸送出一个浅浅的吻。房间里最为吵闹的是心脏的跳动声，温度也在飞速上升。美/国在亲吻时闭上了眼睛，所以他没有看到英/国因为惊讶而瞪大的双眼，也没有空余的时间发现对方紊乱的呼吸以及心跳。

藏不住了。英/国心想，随着美/国的长大，自己对他的感情越来越超过一般的亲情。恐怕这份情谊在他称他为“阿尔弗雷德·福斯特·琼斯”的时候早就暴露无遗，只是双方在那时从未意识到而已。他保持着睁眼的样子，看着美/国的脸从他的脸上缓缓抬起。此时他确信自己的苦等有了一个想要的结局。  
“美/国。”他轻轻地说道，尽量让自己显得不那么狼狈。  
在呼唤下，美/国才睁开眼睛。两人的直接面对面现状中的一丝尴尬得以稍稍化解，英/国注意到对方因为紧张而咽下的口水。  
“这是……”在上的青年把头扭到一边来掩饰内心的悸动与紧张，“…没什么。”  
“既、既然知道没什么，那就，那就快点从我身上下去…”英/国的眼神也在闪烁不定，毕竟这都是第一次。  
“果然是王子的吻唤醒了睡美人呢哈哈哈！”故作镇定的假笑让英/国在心中感叹对方那令人发笑的幼稚，但转念一想自己其实也好不到哪里去，便回以尽量温柔的微笑。  
“前线应该还很忙吧。不用太在意我，这里可是战场啊美/国。”随着时间的推移，他的心越跳越快，想用提醒的方式让他别在把时间浪费在自己身上，用很多更重要的事在等着美/利/坚。  
“我不太好出面呐！”美/国笑道，“那不就等于我宣战了一样嘛。”  
英/国心中那种原本在慢慢消失的疏远感卷土重来，在上一次的战争中，那个家伙宛如稳坐帐中的国王，观看这些“蝼蚁们”的表演，并从中大赚一笔。恐怕这小子，有着过大的梦想。他觉得自己越来越难以追上美/国的步伐、与他并肩前进了。  
“但……我可不能丢下老弱病残嘛！毕竟我可是英雄啊！呐，对吧，亚蒂。”  
“你说谁是老弱病残啊！”英/国抽出被美/国握着的手捏做拳头，在对方的手臂上敲了一下。  
“我现在可以称得上是英雄了吗？亚蒂。”他揣起手臂，转过身子，充满了希望和活力。  
“嘛，还差得远呢。”英/国闭上眼，虽然身体还没有完全恢复，勉强坐起来的程度还是有的，“还有，那种称呼…只允许在私下里会面的时候才能……”  
“唔…！”感觉像是恶作剧被拆穿的小鬼，美/国吐了吐舌头，离开房间的时候忘记了放在简易床头柜上的手套。

英/国没有喊住他，而是又钻回了被子里。这时他才注意到自己盖着的被子里有一股熟悉的气息，随之而来的幻想让原本随着美/国的离开而平静下来的心脏又加速了。

美/国在门外酝酿了很久才再一次推门走了进来。他首先看到了床头的手套，舒了一口气；又看到借着最后一点夕阳看书的英/国，他做了一个深呼吸。  
“嘿。”  
“嘿。”  
“你在看什么？”  
“…我为什么要告诉你？”英/国故意逗着这个小伙子。  
“随便你吧。”美/国嘟嘴，“反正待会你也看不了了。”  
“你来这…多久了？”英/国见这样并不能挑起对方的话题，便换了个角度。  
“大概…我想想……几天前？你昏倒的时候。”美/国推了一下眼镜，看了看窗外映照在夕阳下的残垣断壁，“我每天都在这里。”  
应该是自我来后我每天都在这里。英/国自行脑补完整了这句话，这种相处方式也不算太坏，他开始享受起这样的时光。  
忽地，美/国拉起了窗帘，将英/国手上的书夺下，代他标记好读到的那一页，然后紧紧地抱住了他。  
“美——”英/国来不及问他到底发生了什么，他的身体也已经感受到了。心脏剧烈的疼痛几乎让他窒息，他依靠在美/国的胸前大口喘息，他抓紧了美/国背后的衣服，痛苦地忍耐着。四周萦绕的属于美/国的气味给他在疼痛间隙带来一丝安慰，待到痛苦逐渐舒缓，抓紧美/国后背的手也逐渐放松，用尽全力的英/国瘫软在对方的怀里。  
“为什么……要这样抱着我？”英/国缓缓睁开眼，目及仍是美/国熟悉的浅米色军装，咖啡色外套不知什么时候到了他自己的身上。  
“因、因为……额…习惯？”美/国慌忙解释，“每一轮的轰炸来临的时候，就算是昏迷状态的你也会剧烈的扭动身姿和喊叫，有一次我这么做时，你的反应缓和了许多……所以之后，我每次都这样做，让你舒服一点。”  
“……美/国。”英/国用剩余的力气拥抱了他，“谢谢。”  
他看不到的，是美/国害羞的脸上由于他的一句“谢谢”而充满了喜悦。年轻一点的国/家伸手摸了摸怀中人的头发，他决定了。

“英/国，其实，我有话要对你说。”  
沉浸在温暖怀抱里的英/国有些意识朦胧，呢喃地应了一句。  
“我从很久以前……很久很久以前就喜欢你了。虽然这听上去很可笑…但千真万确！”  
猛然意识到表白的英/国有些不太敢相信自己的耳朵，他宁可怀疑是伦/敦的某个地方被炸坏而影响了自己的耳朵。可确实，是美/国在说话。他相信对方一定准备好了挨一顿教训告诉他国家间怎么可能相爱类似的、自己会说出口的话，但他并没有教训他的打算。  
美/国过了好久才敢低头查看怀中人的情况，他发现那一双绿眼睛盯着他，也许已经盯了很久。他准备好了一顿臭骂。  
“真的？”他看见熟悉的眉毛都快拧到了一起，脸也变得越来越红。  
“…嗯。”  
“喜欢我？……别傻了美/国。一定是为了安慰我才说的吧…”他又低下了头。  
美/国觉得这时一定要做些什么，他的决定是捧起英/国的脸，自己再俯下身，吻住对方柔软的唇。

“真的？”  
“真的。”

———————————————

1991年的圣诞节，当几乎东/欧所有人都在忙于收拾苏/联的残局时，美/国带着英/国在久违地约会。  
“这一次我有好好帮你们扛下这个威胁吧，亚蒂！”  
“太乱来了。”英/国吸了一口珍珠奶茶小声抱怨。  
“擅自这样是我的不对啦！但英/国被指责的次数不是越来越少了吗。”  
英/国忽然想起，美/国的这些举动以及他所带来的影响：被世界所记载，所评价，且大部分是负面的。他再转头看向那个当事人，却显得一副事不关己的样子，还大声嚷嚷着要和他约会。英/国心中的不安在二十世纪末逐渐扎根。

对于伦/敦的轰炸结束后，英/国随着指令来到了非/洲战场。在大轰炸结束后短短几个月里，美/国便宣布了参战，并奉行支援欧/洲的原则和英/国一起来到了北/非。  
他永远都冲在前面。这是当时英/国对他的评价，好像开始恋爱和这样的战争毫无关系。

“我成为英雄了吧，亚蒂？”他永远都会这样问自己，而自己的回答则永远会是。  
“还早着呢小鬼。”

本来就没有关系。英/国在自我反驳，除了在战壕里偷偷接吻之外他们也没有做过什么其他的事。

所以当那一天到来时英/国没有任何反抗。自然而然地让美/国拥有了他的全部，他们拥抱、接吻，再到上/床，一切都是那么自然。

———————————————————

他把他在简易搭起的圣诞树前抱起，战争的残骸仍然没有完全恢复，英/国因恐慌而抱住了他的脖子。  
“圣诞快乐！”元气的声音尽显了当今世界逐渐崛起的美/国的强大。  
“你、你给我放下！”他挣扎着想要摆脱这样尴尬的状态，奈何只是徒劳。  
“战争结束后第一个和英/国在一起的圣诞节当然要华丽地过啦！”美/国又把英/国换了个姿势举了起来，像是在展示一只新生的辛巴那样。  
“放我下来啊啊美/国！！”

闹剧结束后，那晚是美/国最为难忘的一晚，因为那是他与英/国恢复关系以来第一次没有睡在一张床上的一个圣诞节。当然在战争时期，由于英/国本土床位紧张，他们“不得不”睡在一起。而到了一起出兵北/非时，就轮到美/国小伙“自发让出空床位”了，并表示“挤一挤没关系的”。而那天晚上，英/国不知从哪弄到了几把锁，里里外外地把房门锁了个严实，空留一个默默缩在书房老板椅上的美/国。  
没有生气也没有吵架，只是恋爱开始时期的一段适应期罢了。英/国的脑子里一团乱麻，他从来没有接受过任何在公共场合的亲密举动，这对他来说可是初体验，反应过激也是能够理解的。美/国也早就预料到了这样的“磨合期”的出现，却没能想到反应如此激烈且来临如此悄然。

不过第二天早上，他就又缠着英/国要早饭吃了。  
————————————————

二十一世纪发生了众多的事情，世界的局势也如同上世纪末般变得越来越紧张。一超多强的局面并没有得到多少的改善，各国都在垂涎美/利/坚所拥有的一切。不知是哪个人首先提出的，要求美/国“共享”一切，随之各国纷纷做出了响应。开始仍是一半对一半，认为那会危害国/家安全，因此如果开了先例那么各国的“特异性”便会遭到威胁。在联/大的会议上被否决也是理所当然的。

谈判的破裂往往是战争的序曲，在世纪中叶受到严重变革的东/亚国自然不想放弃，他联合了东欧以及非/洲各国到处宣讲“平等”和“共享”所能带来的益处，想要以此再次将这个提案摆上议程。美/国在席间看到了那个长相酷似曾经的日/本的“东/亚国”，坐在一旁的中/国显然对他没有任何的好感。二十一世纪中叶掀起过一场“合并”的热潮，小国们纷纷寻求“抱团”，期待能因此在世界上占得一席之地。日/本也不例外，他联合了刚刚统一不久的朝/鲜/半/岛，也曾试图拉他的“大哥”中/国入伙却被严词拒绝。  
“随后，本田菊是真的死了。”现在谈起这事的中/国显得云淡风轻，几千年来的风雨都看了个遍，最近的一些小打小闹又算得了什么？

不久后的英/国再次回想起那时的中/国，觉得曾经的自己怎么也不可能摸清楚这个活了近六七千年的大国到底在盘算些什么。

再经历几次这样的提案，美/国真的要屈服了。他现在的实力俨然敌不过世界上大部分国/家的联合，唯一的军事手段他并不想动用。最终，在各方的压力下，2998年的冬天，美/利/坚签下了自己的死亡通知书。

为数不多的仍在反对的不用多想也知道是英/国。千年来的相处让双方都有了改变，而英/国早在二十世纪末在心中种下的不安的种子，现在正忙着破土而出。他在第一时间找到了签字人，并一个巴掌打了上去。

“你是笨蛋吗？！你以为一个人的牺牲能换来世界的永久和平吗？英雄是这样当的吗？”

美/国很快从被打懵的状态缓了过来，他看着面前气急败坏的爱人一时间也竟不知用什么话来回答他。但他还是决定把刚刚自己做下的决定原原本本地跟英/国坦白，就算再劈头盖脸地被骂一顿也无所谓，因为那样不顾礼节的英/国很少见。

“听着，英/国。”他试图用拥抱来安抚对方，却被一把推开。  
“你给我解释清楚，为什么…”英/国站在原地低下了头。  
“我，是自愿的。”  
“他们一直在逼你，逼你‘自愿’。”  
“我考虑好了。”  
“这种借口过了这么多年也不要再说了。”  
“想想这可是为了全人类的利益啊！”  
“伪善。”  
“我会‘回到最初的地方’。”  
英/国猛地抬起头，带着困惑的眼神望着那个比他年轻的面孔。  
“什么？”

美/国在内心深处做了个深呼吸，接下来要说的是尚未公开的秘密，他做好了继续被骂的准备。

“美/利/坚/合/众/国的领土将归还原本它们所归属的国/家，西岸将回归墨/西/哥，中部地区将改回法/国，关/岛和波/多/黎/各是西/班/牙的固有领土，而密/西/西/比/河东岸十三个洲……”他顿了一下，欣赏着意料之中对方错愕的表情，“我将回归于你，阿/尔/比/恩。”

被重提旧名的英/格/兰从呆滞中惊醒，这样的结局让二十世纪末的那颗名为“恐惧”的种子绽放了鲜花，他恐惧中的“美/国的解体”快要化成果实落地了。他听见自己的声音在颤抖：“那…什么时候……？”

“我还没有说完呐亚蒂，别总是这么着急嘛！”任何显露在现在美/国脸上的笑容都让英/国不忍直视，他极力掩饰着自己快要哭出来的事实，不再去看他。

“接管领土的各位可以自行探索其中的每一所大学、研究室、核电厂以及任何感兴趣的地方，我方不再保留任何有关于‘本/国’的私有财产。”  
“……就这样？就这样作为历史中的昙花一现？”  
你的努力不应该让那些人这么轻易地得到。  
“为什么都不告诉我？”  
我想与你并肩而行，而不是作为被保护的对象。  
“自私鬼。”

英/国仍就未能将自己内心的真实想法袒露给对方，以至于最后的那句其实是说给自己的，他也没有跟美/国挑明。

“3000年1月1日，世界上将再也没有美/国的存在。”美/国平静地陈述道，“这至少能让你活下去。”他拥抱了他，在英/国停留在巨大的精神冲击而没缓过来时，美/国又在额头上吻了他，“我的心永远属于你。”

原本能够迁怒于全世界，现在自己手上也即将沾满鲜血，英/国愣愣地站在原地，像一个木桩。他木纳地被美/国带回了居所，被对方的吻所唤醒。他一头扎进了温暖乡里，将眼泪和痛苦全都留在了美/国的衣服上。

第二天，美/国发现英/国正在做早饭，平静地如同什么都没有发生那般。然后他们聊天，从天气花草，到海洋与梦。院墙外的橡树、栗树和针叶松在冬日里显露出古怪的身姿，与零星残败的玫瑰树一起将寂静装点地更为得体。寒风的一个小部队钻进了防守较弱的窗框，又找准机会钻进了美/国的衣领里，惹得他哆嗦了一下。  
“你永远不知道怎么穿衣服。”英/国随手从门口的衣挂上拿下自己的衣服给他披上，并毫不留情地指出他的缺点。  
“是吗？那还真是抱歉。”带着英/国特有气味的外套混合着残存的温度，美/国十分享受这样的生活，“我们还有一年不是吗？”他笑道，尝试着开这样的玩笑。  
“当然了，整整一年。”

一旦某件事被冠上了“最后”的字样，那么吸引力将会得到极大的提升，人们对限量品总是趋之若鹜，总会在得到后大肆夸赞从而也倍感珍惜。物质如此，时间也是如此。英/国在2999年的元旦与美/国约定——实际上是对方先开的口——新的一年里用名字来称呼对方，除非在工作场合。

“美…阿……阿尔弗雷德？”这对英/国来说比较困难，毕竟名字会让他想起过于久远的记忆，为了让自己保持与美/国的距离，他一直坚持用“美/国”或是“美/利/坚”来称呼对方，“阿尔弗雷德”的名字只会在做//爱里出现。  
“怎么了亚蒂？”超级大国打了个哈欠，朦胧地都不想睁开眼睛。  
“出去逛逛吗？”英/国已经穿好了衣服，对着一到冬天就窝在沙发或被窝里变成爬行动物的超大国建议道，“下雪了。”  
美/国藏在垫子下的脸露出了笑容，他听见英/国逐渐走来的脚步声，再出其不意地进攻腰部，将他也拉近温暖的泥沼。很不幸，英/国也沉沦了。  
暴风雪可不是闹着玩的，他们事后辩解道，谁都不想在情人节和爱人一起冻成冰棍。不如幸福地窝在一起交换着温暖与甜言蜜语。

新年的休假过后英/国再次投入繁忙的工作中，虽然如今的七月四号对他再也没有什么实质性的伤害，可英/国人“骨子里的记仇”——那是阿尔弗雷德开的玩笑话——让他的这几天总不会好过。今年是第1223年，英/国给美/国了一条自己不能前往现场的讯息，而对方用某种先进的手段来充分表达了自己的失望。英/国坐在电脑前看着新来的讯息笑了笑，抚摸了一下桌上摆放的他们的相片。

秋天的到来如同黑魔王的重生，寒冷抚过每一片树叶让他们因自己而冻得发抖。英/国挽着美/国并肩走在铺满了落叶的小道上，欣赏着落叶和鞋底所演奏的交响乐。  
“几千年的恋爱！可以算得上吉尼斯纪录了！”美/国盘算着，我要在圣诞节送你最特别的礼物！”  
“比如几年前的从窗口爬进来的、比人还大的充气圣诞老人？还是擅自改装的陆空两用车？”英/国垫脚伸手撩去在美/国头发上稍作停留的栗树叶。  
“…保密哦！”

最后的圣诞节，英/国这样称呼它。他不知道阿尔弗雷德在做什么，据说今年他谁也没有邀请，也拒绝了英/国的探访。只剩五天，亚瑟·柯克兰做了个深呼吸。

美/国在最后的两个月里没有见英/国一面，只有自己知道原因，纵使对方打再多的电话，他也在对话中含糊其辞，看着手上的信纸和墨水钢笔，只得在心中叹气。

2999年12月31日21时56分，美/国独自坐在餐厅拐角处的墙角，再过几个小时条约就正式生效了。他很紧张，害怕自己所没有经历过的东西是人之常情，美/国从来没有体验过死，他很恐慌，同时却又告诉自己一定要挺过去。或许，12点过后自己根本就不会消失，第二天还能笑嘻嘻地给亚瑟打越洋视屏电话告诉他这是一场精心策划的恶作剧，想到对方可能会出现的表情，美/国笑了起来。或许现在才意识到自己的错误也没有什么遗憾的，他想。

10:00，他开始有些后悔没有叫亚瑟来陪他；而10:01，他开始庆幸自己没有喊亚瑟过来。美/国的房子里没有开空调，冰冷的地板让接触地面的部位变得冰冷麻木，他不禁开始幻想正常人类的死亡，是不是类似于这种沉入海底般地令人窒息的寒冷。今天，他的手机异常的安静，连英/国都没有给他打电话。

我死后，会不会重生呐？10:05，他又开始想别的问题。苏/联解体后那个俄/罗/斯长得和他一摸一样，自己是不是也会变成那样？大概是不可能的，他在问题问出后便否定了自己。毕竟他把血肉全部还给了原本的国/家，不可能有新的意识体的出现。如果英/国想让历史重演的话那另当别论。

他觉得越来越困，视距也忽远忽近，最终，他在11:00睡着了。

英/国在客厅中踱步，他想给美/国打电话，却又感觉在12:00前打电话可能破坏某种“仪式”。但转念一想那家伙能有什么仪式感，刚放下手机的手又伸了过去，如此往复。终于，在指针指向零点的那一刻拨通了美/国的号码。漫长的忙音等待，英/国早就料到这一点，他静静地走到了落地窗前，没有挂断电话。终于，一个女声响起，伴随着新年大本钟的钟声和烟花声。  
“对不起，您拨打的用户暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨。”  
仿佛触电似的，英/国浑身一软，扶着阳台的门才不至于跌倒。  
“喂？美/国！我是不是最早给你送上新年祝福的人？你可得好好感谢我啊！”他跪坐在地上，窗外忽明忽暗的烟花照亮了他满是泪痕的脸。美/国的房子里空余一部震动着的手机，一个人也没有了。

自此，从西边吹来的风是我抚摸你脸颊的双手，天空降下的雨是我带走你世间尘土的圣水，远雷是我在天的尽头呼喊你的名字。纵使相隔万里也无法阻挡我对你的爱意，随着这温柔的北大西洋暖流而来的一切，都是爱的具象。它能让摩尔曼斯克永不封冻，也能代我温暖你的心。

—————————…—…————————

“哟，今天又去十三州啊！”法/国在码头上吆喝道。  
“我不去谁去照顾弗雷迪？”英/国白了他一眼登上了横渡大西洋的胶囊快艇，3018年的现代化码头能让大西洋完全变成“一小时商圈”。  
“行行，都随你吧小少爷。”法/国摆摆手，在对方的身影渐渐远去后回过头对暗中观察的德/国叹了口气。  
“还是没有办法。”  
“弗雷迪是谁？”  
“美/国消失后由小少爷精神强念所塑造的狗，是一只金毛犬，有着特殊的蓝眼睛和妖怪一样的寿命。”法/国笑了一声，“可他那些精灵朋友都无法看见。”  
“很不幸的幻想，他深陷其中？”德/国用笔在本子上写写画画。  
“很不幸并没有——这十八年来——好像一切都很正常——除了那只狗。”法/国摊开手表示无奈。

———————————————

在美/国原本的房子里，英国抚摸着弗雷迪，一只手拿着酒瓶摇摇晃晃地跌坐在厨房拐角的墙根，抱着弗雷迪默默流泪。嘴里反复念叨着我喜欢你之类的话语，在夜色中为房子添了一丝诡异的色彩。当他快要睡着的时候，最后一次睁眼，酒精带来的睡意竟然全无。

美/国蹲在他的面前正对他笑，伸出一只手将他从地上拉起还笑嘻嘻地说地上冷。喝醉的英/国像抓住救命稻草一般死死地拽着美/国不愿松手，“还有好多事没和你做，好多话没跟你说，好多……”  
突然地又像异常清醒似的：“你不是已经死了吗？”

“我请求上帝让我回来看你的。”美国垂下眼眸，仿佛带有星星，“因为我的亚蒂在哭啊。”他小心翼翼地抚摸着英/国金色的柔软头发，对方还在怀里低声啜泣。  
“我想你…我好想你…”醉醺醺的亚瑟·柯克兰往往语无伦次却又全部在表露自己的真情实感，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯深知这一点，他抱着柯克兰进了房间，抱着他，哄他睡觉。

第二天早上，英/国从床上醒来，抱怨自己酒量的同时惊奇的发现窗外院中的玫瑰竟开了一朵鲜红色的，阳光透过玻璃洒在自己身上，也感到了些许暖意。他看到房门外的弗雷迪向他扑来，英/国一把抱住了他。床头打开的信封上明显用很好看的字体写了“给英/国”的字样，露出的信纸让最后一句话重见天日。  
「亚蒂，我成为英雄了吧？」  
后面还有明显不同的另一种字体：  
「Absolutely, absolutely you are.」

“弗雷迪，我昨晚好像梦见美/国了！”


End file.
